1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an energy treatment tool, and an energy treatment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a surgical treatment tool which holds a biological tissue to apply heat energy to the biological tissue, thereby performing a treatment to coagulate or incise the biological tissue. For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-253789, a surgical treatment tool is disclosed in which a heating element having a resistance heating pattern is disposed in forceps.
In such a treatment tool as mentioned above, it is preferable that in a holding portion holding the biological tissue, a temperature of a holding surface that comes in contact with the biological tissue only rises and a temperature of a portion other than the holding surface does not rise. However, when the treatment to the biological tissue is repeatedly performed, the temperature of the portion other than the holding surface in the holding portion also rises.